Broken Solitude
by SpookShadowblitz
Summary: Starscream gives up. In an attempt to kill himself, he's unexpectedly saved in the icy cold waters of the Northern Atlantic. Starscream x OC Shadowblitz.
1. Part 1

_AN: This is a Transformers Prime based storyline, intended to take place after roughly around "Crossfire". For those curious, Shadowblitz is an OC and his TF Prime version can be found in the link on my profile._

_This is dabbling in the sandbox and intended to be enjoyed, so characters created by Hasbro and transformer themes belong to them. I'm just having fun!_

_Also, rated M for snuggling. Some anatomy terms and writing styles were inspired by another fanfic writer JenKristo._

_Enjoy_

* * *

His Freedom lost and aspirations nearly crushed. Yet again the ever loyal Seeker had found himself stepping into a similar trap as he had with the Decepticons. He had become nothing more than a means of muscle; and M.E.C.H took full advantage of it. Now with his wings clipped, the former SIC of the Decepticons, Starscream wandered aimlessly through forests and natural earth terrains. But he wasn't going to go down without a fight, but he needed a plan and without his wings, he was truly just useless to finding any form of hope. Surely even now M.E.C.H would be able to destroy him even with the lowly human technology.

Instead the graceful seeker found himself at the edge of an ocean front with waves crashing violently against the shoreline and rocky cliff face. He wasn't any more than 20 feet up, but he had a different motive. Starscream knew little of what went on under the surface of the planets water, but he was willing to take a plunge into the dark depths, as his last measure.

"I can't even protect myself from humans…" he spoke in a soft whisper, more as his meaning of giving up. He stepped down from the cliff, slipping a little over the wet salty rocks and almost being forced back when the waves clashed against him. He waded out a little further into the water preparing to either sink or swim. He would have been amazed had he made it to shore of some other continent, but he would doubt he could be graced to stay afloat for so long.

Further in and now the freezing water was at his thighs. Frigid already he almost considered backing out even from his own death. But as fate had it, a wave pushed him back and the retreating water dragged him further into the ocean where the edge dropped off suddenly. His limbs frantically kicked and squirmed and he did manage to swim upward a few yards, but the freezing water sapped his strength faster than his core could try to warm it.

He started to sink, accepting he would freeze to death rather than crushed by the pressure. He simply waited and looked around as the world only grew to pitch black. He almost went to a forced system shut down, at least letting him die in stasis with no pain, but then a peculiar noise filled his audios.

It was a series of clicks and whistles emanating from what seemed to be all around him. They were getting closer and closer before finally he surmised these noises were made by something of electronic in nature. He nearly presumed human until the clicks stopped and something gently settled underneath him. It kept him from drifting further down and Starscream couldn't help but place frozen wiry fingers over the entity that saved him, though his desperation to not freeze turned more into a desperate squeeze; with long arms instinctively clinging to the creature below.

The beast took it as a sign and almost as quickly as it had appeared, the creature surged forward, moving its entire body up and then down. There was a very brief moment in which Starscream wondered what could swim like this with such endurance, but his notions were short lived as he faded in and out of consciousness, finally blacking out all together.

* * *

It was just another day. Another day to search for anything that could be useful or feed his voracious appetite. He was Cybertronian in nature, but no one knew of him anymore, which was how he liked it. Solitude.

Being alone was always his forte. Even now he sometimes forgot he was Cybertronian and not some creature that just swam the cold currents of the ocean. Though today he was reminded. The sonar he used often to track enemies was amplified in the water, and today it picked up an unusual signal. Not Human like he had encountered many a time, and certainly not any sea creature he had become well versed with, but one of his own. A Cybertronian. He experienced mixed emotions for a brief moment, realizing the rumors he had heard were true, his kind now existed on this planet, but that meant he wouldn't be forgotten anymore.

Then again, a Cybertronian meant a strong supply of Energon, and he was no stranger to cannibalism. Timidly he approached until his sonar could send back information of who he was dealing with. It had wings and a sleek body, a seeker no doubt. That was the extent of his information until he was within range and immediately he recognized that face. 'Starscream' he inwardly hissed, having half the mind to just let him sink.

But his processors were quick to reject the idea. Starscream meant the other Decepticons were around, meaning his mate Megatron as well. If he were to be extinguished, the mighty lord would certainly come knocking and quickly find something to pick a bone with. No, the option of Starscream's death was not optimal. Instead a change of tactics were in order.

With ease and grace, he turned his long thin body and lined himself to have the seeker land gently on his back. He was surprised Starscream reacted so quickly, wasting no time in bringing his frail arms around the larger beast. He didn't take any pause.

Tucking in his limbs, the movement started from his powerful head, and like a wave the motion moved through his entire body, propelling him forward rapidly as the waves worked their way down to the very end of his tail, which fanned out into a weapon, but for this instance was used as a rudder. Once speed had been achieved, he angled his nose upward, bringing the mech into slightly warmer waters before continuing to move at impressive speeds for a Cybertronian.

He knew of a safe haven from here, a place he himself had dug out with sharp talons. A tiny underwater mountain which was only meters from cresting the ocean's surface. Opening his mental map, he steered his streamline body in that direction, taking little time to notice his passenger had blacked out. He could still detect the resonating of a Spark, and that's all he needed to know, the rest he could repair later.

It wasn't too much longer before finally he dove once again, but soon pulling up once he had entered a dug out tunnel in the side of a sea chasm. There he moved through tight tunnels and passageways, intended to trip up any curious humans. Only once his indicators informed him the surface was near did he slow, expanding out his thin limbs before breaching the black water and quickly dragging him and Starscream on cold briny stone.

Considerably larger than the seeker, the Cybertronian had a fearsome demeanor to match his reputation. A sleek white and black body coupled with animalistic limbs and head. He shook of the Seeker and set to work, bringing the source of light and heat closer to the mech, an ever burning source of blue fire, burning solely on what appeared to be wreckage from a manmade vessel.

Though not as hot, the fire did the trick, quickly bringing the shivering Starscream to a static state. The beast sat on the other side of the dugout cave, in front of the only way in or out and with long tail draped into the hole and gently swinging back and forth with the motion of the currents.

Now all he had to do was simply wait.

* * *

_Thoughts thus far?_


	2. Part 2

_AN: Thanks so much guys for the feedback, it's really appreciated. As for concerns with chapter length, this entire story is written out in one mass document and broken up into parts. Each part is basically determined by where a good stopping point is._

_But now that I know some want longer chapters, I will try to break them up that way. (and yes Part 3 will be longer)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

He barely remembered much of anything. Just that he wasn't cold anymore. In fact he was quite comfortable. But still he didn't recognize anything beneath him as soft or even welcoming. Only when his process began to flow more clearly did he try to open his eyes, finding before him a magnificent blue flame. It brought his attention in pretty quickly as he almost made a sound of approval, but then he remembered what had happened. Something took him from the watery grave and brought him here.

But where was here and who brought him?

Starscream glanced around cautiously, finding the dwelling was not very big. Large enough for maybe a few other Cybertronians to squeeze in like sardines. That was when he caught a ghastly sight. Soundwave's face screen staring at him.

Starscream practically jumped 10 feet in the air, but he noticed things weren't adding up. Soundwave wouldn't leave without Megatron's orders, much less save his sorry hull. Soundwave didn't also have two extra protrusions on his head. His face screen also seemed bigger.

But how could this be?

His answer came shortly thereafter as whoever was across from him, moved the fire to where it was no longer an obstruction. No for sure Starscream was ready to jump 10 feet in the air and then some. The beast's white and black body, while similar to the navigator back on the Nemisis, was also bigger and held different plating. The limbs were indeed long, but not as knifelike. But Starscream searched for that one clue which rested solely on the beats shoulders, and he quickly found it. A Decepticon shield on either side with a deep slash that cut through more than the tough emblem but also the black deltoids; Starscream knew he was in the presence of a Rogue.

"S-Sh-Shadowblitz" Starscream barely squeaked. He remembered the Spook having little patience for the SIC back on Cybertron, and that was when the intelligence officer was on the Decepticons side. Things had changed and back then, the seeker was sure that if the Spook ever got his claws on Starscream, he'd have been ripped to shreds.

But the Spook he remembered from the past was very different now. Normally he met his foes with fierce glowing red eyes and only hid behind his frontal screen when in stasis. Now Shadow moved flawlessly, but seemed to have been secretly taking lessons from Soundwave.

Starscream sat awkwardly as the unknown stare off began, resulting in Shadow eventually looking away and gesturing a long arm towards a tattered group of mattresses and blankets, a make shift berth in every sense of the word. "Y-y-you want me to rest there?" Starscream spoke, halfway disgusted and still completely terrified. The frontal screen gave single nod and the seeker didn't question any further. He clambered over frantically and sat before lying down; finding the warm of the salt soaked fabrics was near heavenly. He barely remembered the fear he placed over the Spook as he drifted into recharge.

* * *

His internal clocks alerted him that it was night time on the region he rested in, and Starscream woke attentively, forgetting momentarily where he was and simply stretching out after that absolutely divine recharge. His yawn and stretch were only caught mid way as his gleaming eyes caught sight of that frontal black screen staring him down, though it's steady hold wavered for a few moments before the head shifted.

As if it was a completely different creature, what was once a chin became a nose and the front of the face was now the top of the head, with the rest of the beast's mouth to suddenly crack open in a toothy and silent yawn. Only then did those fearsome eyes open up, slowly at first, but then soon were wide open and now glaring down the seeker.

Starscream knew Spooks often recharged while standing, but never had he seen one move as if he were still conscious of his processes. Still he couldn't assume that's what was going on. For all he knew, Shadow got tired of holding his poker face.

"Did…you recharge...well?" the speech was stunted, obviously from the lack of practice for Primus knows how many eons.

Starscream nodded attentively and his actions were met with a frown and then a mischievous tiny grin. "Still terrified?"

What kind of question was that? Of Course Starscream was terrified. He was in the face of a full bred Spook with enough ways to kill him that it'd make Megatron jealous. But his processors kicked in and he thought of the underlying meaning the stunted speech obviously had.

"Do you mean that I still remember you?" he inquired, swallowing the brief amount of pride he possessed. Shadow responded with a swift and decisive nod. "Don't." he concluded

"What?" Starscream questioned as if he had imagined what he had heard. "I could have sworn you said-"

"Affirmative." Shadow spoke, the smile fading from his sleek muzzle. He was serious and Starscream wasn't sure how to react. But he quickly took advantage of the fact that he wasn't going to die here.

"How can I NOT be afraid of you? I took away everything you had back on Cybertron and forced you out of the Intelligence Officer rank and into the Kaon prisons to as its warden. Starscream now stood, finding his legs were a little shaky, but he regained balance. "I even turned your own brother against you. And yet here you are saying you don't want to be feared?"

"Affirmative."Shadowblitz concluded

Starscream froze, unsure of what to do, say or really even think about this situation. He was given reason not to fear the embodiment of death itself, yet when was the word of another something to trust? "How can I trust you won't kill me while I recharge?" the seeker only assumed he was being kept here for some reason or another.

But the look he received, it made him rethink everything he just said. Shadow's rare moment of an emotional expression when he raised one eyebrow, giving the universal "Really?" look in his fierce optics. He didn't expect the spook to simply sit up, balancing his thin body on four long legs and moving away from the entrance he guarded before. "Leave then."

Was he just offered to go about his business? There was a catch and Starscream knew it. Instead he crossed his arms and shook his head. "Do you take me for a fool? How do I know I won't fall back in the water or get caught by humans?" he asked, skeptical in his words and trying to persuade the beast to give a hint as to what exactly was going on here.

"You're…choice. If you fear, then leave." Shadow only remarked, gesturing a long arm towards the hole he moved away from. Starscream could see the rippling black water, remembered his past venture was a frozen one. It was certain death despite where he stayed; it was just a matter of how quick he wanted it.

"Why do you want me here?" the seeker inquired, standing and lacing his arms behind his back. He didn't realize how tall the cave really was, but then again it was carved out by a monster.

"Updates." The spook responded and Starscream shot a look over to the white and black mech. updates usually meant the need to play catch up, but the seeker wasn't sure that's what was meant here.

"Shadow gone…eons. W..Want to know why here?" the brute uttered in his stunted speech. The seeker didn't need that to tell him he was out of the loop, but his overactive processors just tried to wrap around the idea that he was there for information and not to be killed. He supposed there was no harm in giving the spook a little history lesson, at least from the Decepticon perspective, but he still suspected more behind this.

"Fine." Starscream sat cross-legged facing the beast, giving more than arm's length of distance between the larger mech. "Where do you want me to start?"

"After Shadow left." The spook responded, squarely planting himself in a similar fashion and preparing to take notes while he kept a sharp eye over the seeker. Starscream took a moment, thought about how long ago that was, and then composed his thoughts in what little of a history lesson he could plan. He never was good at lectures of this caliber.

"Well after you departed the planet, the war raged on for many more years until finally the time came when supplies were at an all time low…" Starscream started that first sentence hesitantly, but once realizing the events seemed to happen only like it was yesterday, facts came pouring out. What was planned to be a brief summarization turned into a full blown old timer story, and Shadow was eating out of Starscream's claws.

* * *

_Thoughts thus far?_


	3. Part 3

_AN: Thanks everyone for the feedback, it's really helped. This one is a bit short, but I promise they get longer. I will update every few days and will be working on a new story._

_For any of those who want to know what I'm up to or plan to release, please visit my profile. There are teasers up!  
_

* * *

Hours of the cycle passed before finally Starscream had concluded his story, eventually taking his experience of the past few months and incorporating them into the plot. "And unfortunately that's why I'm here and not with the Decepticons." He smirked as if he had simply just told the history of everything and was proud to admit such a thing. But Shadow only sat as he had for the day, no expression over his face and no indication he cared of the brash telling and melodramatic plot.

"Well?" Starscream pressured, leaning forward as if waiting for applause or praise or something, but the spook sat silent. "Typical, you're just like your brother!" the seeker hissed and even to that Shadow made barely a response.

"Megatron…not looking?" the brute finally asked. Starscream wasn't sure what to say that. The beast already knew the answer and knew his inquiry was just confirmation, but for what?

"Y-yes….?" The hesitancy returned as did all the fear. Was this the part Shadow lurched out and killed him with a powerful swipe of his claws?

"Oh…" Starscream nearly cringed at the acknowledgement, but noticed he was still intact. That infuriated him

"Oh? What? Where you expecting me to say something like how I would turn you into the Decepticons if you didn't release me? Or maybe try to kill you myself?" he hissed, standing and doing something he never thought he would, staring the spook down from only centimeters away. He didn't think it could hurt him in the slightest, but Shadow didn't take kindly to the encroachment of his personal space, especially with possible threats behind the seekers words.

In half a spark beat, Starscream felt the powerful helm push against his own and knock him back. Only on the flat of his back did he soon find he was pinned, with the long thin fingers crushing the seekers arms and rage filled optics looming overhead.

"Negative. Shadow originally wanted your spark." The spook spoke as calmly and as deadly as even Megatron did. Starscream coward beneath this beast, knowing Shadow certainly didn't want to try to be a spark mate. He had heard of this things cannibalism, but didn't dream he'd become a meal.

"N-n-no! See I'm MUCH too gamy for a growing boy like you" he tried to persuade, but the creature didn't free him.

"No. Plan doesn't change." Shadow spoke, bringing his face down to the seekers and opening that terrifying mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. Starscream knew this was the end, but he never realized he'd go face first so to speak.

But instead of cold harsh teeth digging into his perfect face, a soft wet surface glided over the left side, from chin to the upper portion of his helm. It was only when the seeker looked did he see the mouth closing before the forked dila slipped out and licked the upper portions of Shadow's lips. Surely that was a taste test to see if he at all tasted good, but Shadow backed off and released the seeker without indication.

"What…was that?" Starscream breathed as he finally saw the notion to sit up. There was no expression waiting on Shadow's face, at least none that he could so easily read.

"Claw cut your face. Sealing wound with repairing bacteria." Shadow indicated, making a small motion with his claws where Starscream's cut was. The seeker mirrored the motion, feeling the slick seal already fast at work and sealing the superficial wound he knew nothing of. "Then what was with the pouncing!"

"Starscream came close. Had to silence."

Starscream just sat there, forgetting the former con did like his personal space quite fondly. He would have apologized but he didn't see it in his spark to do such a thing. He still had to deduce what exactly these plans were for Starscream in the long run if he didn't plan on having supper.

"Then what hasn't changed?" he finally questioned, a bit more humble to the idea he could be easily overpowered at any given notice, especially not knowing what was in store.

"Release. Starscream doesn't belong underwater." Shadow informed, perplexing the seeker beyond everything he thought he knew about this creature. But then again the sound of knowing he was free was promising. He truly did have nothing to fear from the giant, at least so long as he wasn't provoked.

"Shadow….eh...I will take you at daylight." He said with progression in his speech. It certainly did take a while for him to catch on, but now Starscream felt that void of knowing very soon he'd be alone again and left to fend for himself. Part of him liked the idea, but the seeker didn't feel he could handle that.

"No, I'd rather not." Starscream admitted, looking away from the beast who suddenly didn't understand this onset of a new emotion.

"Negative?" the mech repeated, moving over to invade Starscream's space, mimicking the mood that was suddenly set and drawing back the horn like protrusions on the side of his head. "Why?"

"There's nothing out there for me. I'm better off being eaten or freezing to death." The seeker said, with his melodramatic antics rising forth once again. He didn't expect it to work or get much of a reaction beyond an eye roll, but he didn't jump at the sudden movement of the long arms enclosing around him. Maybe Shadow was being merciful and deciding to grant him his wish of death, but the embrace wasn't malicious and cruel as he expected, but soft and surprisingly forgiving.

"Shadow understands…" the spook said as he soon backed off from that momentary show that the assassin Starscream knew wasn't here. He was left stunned as he tried to comprehend the gesture that happened, but instead all he could feel was an overbearing heat that encompassed his entire body. He wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or Shadow's nearly exposed spark chamber, but nevertheless, he kind of enjoyed the sympathy

"You do?" what a silly question he suddenly thought to himself. Of course Shadow knew what it was like to have no one to care for him and survive solely on whatever means he can.

Shadow nodded in response, not at all seeing the embarrassment that went over the seeker. And maybe he was half mad, but Starscream just suddenly got this idea in his processors to repay the beast for his kindness. He acted more on impulse than anything when he calmly came forward, inching closer and closer to Shadow's ferocious helm and plant a small and thankful kiss on the beast's nose before quickly pulling back.

Starscream had never seen the spook so wide eyed. Almost as if he had just been hit over the face with challenge or even surprising news. The seeker couldn't help but chuckle. "Aw, even a big bad monster like you can't understand something as complex as a thank you."

"Thank…you?" Shadow repeated, barely understanding what had been started or what could follow.

"Yes, a thank you, though I would suppose I should offer more for saving my life and giving me hope to live on" Starscream hinted at. He had an idea in mind and it had more than a plan than what was currently happening. In any case both the now and the future would benefit him if he could get the spook to take the bait.

"Eh?" Shadow uttered, having no idea what was going on. Starscream took full advantage of the confusion, moving closer once again, this time with no fear. He trailed a claw around the neckline of the spook's chest; bringing mischievous eyes to what he hoped would be a good follower. Even with the enticement, Shadow remained clueless.

"Come now, you are intelligent." He stopped himself right there. Yes Shadow was intelligent and certainly not likely to fall for plans. But then again, what did Starscream have to lose, "surely you know what happens when two Cybertronians share a space together? Especially with those broad advances."

"A…..advances?" now there was stuttering in Shadow's voice. Starscream knew well this would be his weak spot. He had never known the spook for having a spark mate or anyone even nearly as close. The mech was still fairly young in comparison to the SIC. It didn't take even a genius to know that Shadow's body knew what was happening with increased panting in response to rising heat in new and unfamiliar areas. Starscream couldn't help but feel turned on by the naïve mech.

"Oh yes advances. The licking, the hugging. Outright foreplay." Starscream teased. He about saw the melting point for Shadow as the creature swallowed hard.

"Foreplay?" he squeaked. Starscream outright burst into laughter. This would certainly be an interesting experience at the least.

* * *

_Thoughts? Comments or concerns? Let me know, I enjoy the feedback!_


	4. Part 4

_AN: Thanks for the small amount of feedback guys. I hope after this one you all can let me know what you think._

_Robo smut begins _

* * *

"Come now, I'll even show you what to do." The seeker motioned, soon balancing himself on his knees and taking the broad jaw line in his hands. For the most part the spook was willing to go along and allowed the seeker to plant an experimental kiss over a small portion of Shadow's thin lips. He didn't expect such a trigger response from the beast as the end of his muzzle parted just so and kissed him back.

Now with things heating up, Starscream took his game up a notch. Taking the experimental kiss deeper, dropped one hand from the strong jaw line and let it trail down to feel that unfathomably heat emanating from Shadow's chest. The pseudo car grill was a direct source to the creature's spark and feeling the heat being that close just brought Starscream to embrace it and barely notice the heat growing between his thin seeker legs.

He couldn't keep track of where Shadow's claws were, but for what he could tell, they still weren't touching Starscream. This bothered the seeker as he brought his left servo away from Shadow's chest and searched for a forearm, finding one and taking the wiry appendage. Forcing Shadow's arm to obey his movement, Starscream motioned for the claw to take hold of Starscream's tiny waist, and so it did.

"Very good." Starscream whispered out as he momentarily broke away from that gorgeous mouth that only challenged the seeker to try and explore all of it. "Now find those sweet spots." He passive aggressively commanded. Shadow's other arm picked itself up from the floor as his weight shifted back on his heels. One searching claw ventured to Starscream's back, planting and pushing in to bring the two closer. The other servo stayed put and had the seeker momentarily disappointed until he heard a small click.

Barely looking past what was beyond his own optic lids, the only thing Starscream felt was something wrapping delicately around his wings and gentle appendages running up and down the sleek surface. But with Shadow's hands firmly in place, Starscream broke that kiss to look what else was there to touch him. The two thick black wires on either side of Shadow's sides had unlocked and ventured out.

"Feelers!" the seeker spoke in astonishment. He let that little detail slip his mind and could slap himself for doing so. Only when his lapse was over did he meet a curious look from Shadow, obviously wondering why they had stopped. Starscream smirked and broke free from the monster's grip for a moment. The interface panel between his legs had grown too unbearable and with a simple thought, Starscream's panel locked out of place and slid away and allowed an eager spike to emerge.

"How good is that mouth of yours?" Starscream inquired, sitting back and delicately sprawling his legs to further accent his offer. There was but a moment hesitation in Shadow as he looked from Starscream's dark gray spike and then back up to the waiting eyes. Only once he got the feeling it was ok did he move, lowering his helm and bringing inquisitive lips to the tip. Then that massive mouth opened and the forked dila slithered out, claiming a region already touched before sliding down to the base, with ultimately Shadow's mouth enclosing around the seeker's spike.

The smooth transition brought a quiet moment from Starscream as he laid back on the make shift berth. Shadow instinctively retracted his feelers from the seeker's wings and for a moment they were aimless as to where to go while Shadow's strong mouth sucked away at its new prize.

"Here" Starscream moaned a little louder as he felt the tentacles leave his body. His awaiting port opened and like bloodhounds, the two tentacles searched out their conquest, soon finding the opening beneath Shadow's head and teasing around the entrance for a moment. Starscream hissed as his processors were being shut off to enjoy what was being done to him. For someone he only presumed had never interfaced, Shadow was good.

"Ah!" Starscream was a bit startled when simultaneously a tentacle had pushed in to loosen his port and Shadow's mouth pulled away to lick the spike from base to tip and then back. The seeker could tell he was trying to force his servos to gently run down the insides of his legs, but the motions faltered with so much else going on at once. To Starscream, the sentiment was appreciated but he barely noticed.

Then he felt the presence of the tentacle move now, first just in small circles but then in and out, slowly at first but then picking up a calm rhythm. Starscream groaned in delight and arched his back just so, but Shadow pinned him with his body. Uninterested in the seeker's spike, he moved up back and gently nibbled around the smaller mech's neck cables. "Ah" he moaned "you're better than I thought."

"No stranger to foreplay." Shadow admitted in a hushed whisper as he broke away "Overload?" he asked in a gentle purr. Starscream was sure he just meant himself. And that was a fine gesture, but he didn't want to be alone.

"No, you too" Starscream moaned, feeling the second tentacle starting to press in as if the answer was going to be ok, but instead it stopped while the other continued its pace. Starscream brought lust filled optics to Shadow who looked down at him with some kind of expression he couldn't read. "Please?"

He shook his head. Was something wrong? Was the spook not properly equipped? Was he afraid? Starscream wanted to know. He brought a servo up and gently rested it against the spook's cheek. "What is it?"

"Overload dangerous." Shadow warned, but Starscream scoffed. He couldn't believe such a miraculous thing possibly be dangerous, unless he were referring to making Starscream a Beta in which case that was laughable.

"Please?" Starscream begged, drawing in Shadow's helm and seizing his mouth for his own. There was some resistance, but also some resolution. With new energy the second tentacle joined the first and both started a more rigorous pace. Starscream gasped away from the kiss and arched his back again, or for what little it could do. He could feel his spike meeting with a new entity and Starscream couldn't help but take a moment to see what. His eyes widened in near joy.

"You're ribbed! And…" well it was to be expected. Shadow was nearly twice the seeker's size, and he could only expect everything else to be fun sized as well. Maybe that's what he was the warning, but in Starscream's mind, the ribbed spike was no warning but like a gift from Primus.

Shadow didn't really respond, focusing primarily on what he was doing with mouth, hands, and tentacles. Only with a saddening tightening and secondary fans kicking in did Starscream notion for the feelers to venture elsewhere. It only took a single touch and nod and somehow Shadow knew what the seeker was thinking of next. But where Starscream's eyes were filled with lust, the spook's were plagued with worry.

"Come now, it won't be that bad! Just get comfortable and…well here I'll help." Starscream concluded. He brought one servo back as a support while he brought his upper torso upright. With his free hand he pushed Shadow's thin hips down and the beast followed as now all it would take was a guided claw. The seeker took one of Shadow's servos and brought it down to grab the ribbed spike and bring it forward to where Starscream wanted it; the waiting lubricated port.

"Now just take it slow if you're worried." The seeker said retracting his servo to flatten behind him and support the rest of his weight. Again there was this hesitancy and one last look that Starscream couldn't decipher.

"Have you ever gotten this far?" he asked and was met with a prompt shake of the head. The seeker only smiled innocently as he understood. First time was always something to cherish, but that was far from what was going through Shadow's processes. "You'll be fine." The seeker reassured.

It took a moment to set in, and once it did the worry disappeared. Shadow leaned forward, and with a guiding claw pressed at the edge of the seeker's port. First he checked to see if Starscream was fine before slowly pushing his spike forward. Now being stretched out, the seeker practically lost it as the pain turned to pleasure. He leaned back as Shadow rested along his front, still inching forward until he was completely in.

The heat in the room started to intensify as instinct brought Shadow's hips to pump, bringing his spike back out and then in at a very slow and experimental pace. Starscream was in too much bliss to notice at first as he was reminded about the times he had interfaced with his mate. Of course with Megatron, things were always about him and with the comparison of now, Starscream only realized how long it had really been.

The pace quickened marginally and Shadow's servos planted against the soft berth while clawed bases gripped the floor. His tentacles wrapped around Starscream's waist and held him still, but even still the seeker couldn't help arching his back and matching Shadow's rhythm with the rock of his own hips. Now both were a hot mess, with various groans and frantic panting. The forked dila in Shadow's mouth draped out of his mouth in bliss and the heat between them grew further.

"Please, harder!" Starscream demanded as he wanted more. Shadow instinctively replied, digging his claws in further and grinding his hips as fast as he could muster, more focused on the seeker's demands than the pure enjoyment. Things began to become unbearably hot and Starscream felt his emanate overload beginning. "I'm…I'm going to…" he gasped, but then things stopped entirely.

In a second the spike, driving in and out of Starscream, had vanished and every other movement had stopped all together. Fearing the enemy had arrived in from the dwelling, Starscream looked towards the black watery entrance, seeing nothing that had breached its entrance. Then he felt the shift in weight, or more so the sudden appearance of more weight that pinned him down. Looking back over, the white and black spook had fallen forward, the massive jaw colliding harshly with the ground. There was no movement and the only thing the seeker could feel was the intense heat against his side.

"Shadowblitz?" but no answer. The optics had gone black and there wasn't even the faintest twitch to have been felt. Starscream's breath hitched as the intensity of the moment caused his spark to pulse faster and faster by the second until finally he outright panicked. Worming his way out from underneath the beast he backed himself against a wall and curled up as tightly as possible.

"Dear Primus, I KILLED HIM!" he screeched, bringing shaking servos to his helm and holding on as if the entire world as he knew it would just be obliterated. He didn't even begin to think of the service he had done to Cybertronians, all he was concerned about was his master plan having just been shattered. Who'd be a rogue with him now?

No one.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	5. Part 5

_AN: update sooner than planned. I want to get "Fight after Fight" out but I want to get this finished or close to it first. _

_I hope you enjoy, this part is much longer than the others_

* * *

Hours had passed and Starscream remained frozen to his position. His legs relaxed a little since then, but the still remained tucked close to his body. "How…How could this had happened? How did I kill the most Rogue leader by fraggin' with him!" he thought aloud more delusional in his hysteria than actually trying to make sense of the situation. "If that's all it took, it's no wonder he was alone all these eons"

But that in itself seemed preposterous. But then again he was warned. Maybe this is what the spook had meant? "But if he'd known it were dangerous how did he stay alive?" Starscream wondered aloud, hoping the dead body would just pop up and spontaneously answer. Of course it didn't but he would believe anything at this point.

"Ok calm…be calm." Starscream tried to cool his systems, taking in deep breaths of the now cooling air. He didn't realize how hot it had gotten, but it was a small space, he couldn't say he was surprised.

"Ok, so, Shadow is dead…..Oh…Primus." details came flooding back to him. "Shadow is _dead_!" the words hit him like a ton of scrap yard junk. He couldn't help but draw glowing red eyes to the black pool of water. Then the hysteria came back.

"HOW THE FRAG AM I GETTING OUT OF HERE!" the seeker panicked, jumping over to the water and peering into it, as if something would just magically jump out and pull him in. He didn't know exactly where he could have been much less how deep this water turned out to be. He brought a servo to the water's edge and dipped the claws into the black liquid, quickly drawing them back. "Scrap that's cold!" he cursed initially before repositioning himself so he would be going in legs first. "Ok, maybe it won't be that hard." He assured, letting his angled feet dip in the glassy surface. If ever there was more of a turn off, it was this freezing cold water, but he was determined to get out.

The seeker slipped himself in and soon found he was swimming. He couldn't gauge how far it was to the bottom, but he tried to extend his thin legs all the same to search for such. No luck. He sighed and closed his mouth tightly before pushing himself down further into the pool. Though freezing, he almost couldn't believe his optics of the scene laid out before him.

The pool branched out into five or six different tunnels, all visible because of the crystal clear water. Never before did he feel as hopelessly lost as he turned every which way, trying to decide which tunnel would lead him out or even if he could turn around had he found a dead end. He barely noticed his systems freezing over, he didn't get the chance.

Something grabbed him by the waist, wrapping tightly before pulling back. Starscream squirmed and fought, but didn't have an inkling of strength to fight off whatever force it was that secured him. But what he thought was being pulled back into one of the tunnels, was actually just being pulled up and out of the water. Naturally once he breached the surface he inhaled sharply to get that warmer air into his system, but it didn't come through as his optics came to terms that something pulled him back from a watery grave, and he didn't need to be a genius to figure out what.

Thrown aside like a toy, Starscream was nothing more than babbling incoherently as he saw the boogeyman rise from his grave and stare him down from the other side of the room.

"Starscream foolish. No way out without guide." The stunted speech spoke, but the seeker didn't care if he was speaking like Breakdown or Megatron, he wouldn't have any part of it.

"You…you were dead!" the seeker finally spoke, pointing a shaking claw to the beast that stood perplexed on the other side of the cave, hunched over for even he was too tall to stand in his own home. Shadow remained perplexed, showing it visibly over his read eyes and tilted head. "Dead?" he repeated, clearly not understanding.

"Yes! Dead! You just stopped moving all together and fell as if someone tore out your spark!" Starscream screeched, again scrambling backward against the wall as Shadow approached with servos outstretched in a calming way. But even then the beast stopped to look down at his own chest. Through the pseudo car grill a light blue pulsing could be seen within; no doubt to the seeker it was the very spark he spoke of.

"But…how?" now Starscream was confused, but still mortified. Shadow lowered himself to stand on four legs, moving aside the piece of scrap that held the everlasting blue flame. Once that had been finished, he sat and curled his tail before it slithered back and slipped into the black liquid, swaying around once gain beneath the surface.

"Shadow overheated." The beast nodded, though his tone reflected more as if he had said this a billion times. "Shadow born without C-system."

Starscream's entire body froze, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. There were myths of sparklings being born incompletely developed. Some were missing limbs, others vital systems to stay alive. He had even heard of a sparkling born without a spark and literally died the second it was free of its Beta carrier. But all the rumors of said imperfections were usually sparklings who didn't survive their first year.

Now Starscream was being told that the feared assassin spook had no Coolant System? The seeker tried to recollect if something like that could have ever been noticed aside the obvious weakness of the light armor. "But I always thought you were born without a T-cog?" he added, trying to make sense of this.

"Affirmative." Shadow concluded. The seeker was beyond bewildered now. He had always known the spook was born without the ability to transform. Everyone knew this. Yet somehow for all these years he goaded the former intelligence officer, he never once saw any kind of disability.

"But…" Starscream wasn't entirely sure what to ask or even what ask.

"No bother." The spook concluded trying to get the seeker to do something other than sit there and think. Things were always dangerous when Starscream tried to think. "Morning here. Take you to shore?"

The seeker's attention was drawn away from these puzzling memories. He didn't want to visit them anyway, not at least with the prospect of freedom at hand. "Get me out of here!" he begged, practically jumping up to the beast at the idea of getting out of the tight space. He could still progress his plans and maybe for once have something that won't fail him or betray within a spark beat.

There was a hint of a chuckle before Starscream saw the feelers pull out from the plates over Shadow's hips. They gently wrapped around him, before turning him to face away. Only then did they draw him in and once again the warmth of Shadow's spark radiated over him with near impossible heat. He didn't question as the creature turned on four legs and slinked into the water like a seal, turning that long tail sideways to use the scythe like a rudder.

As expected, the giant squirmed through the narrow tunnels, taking sharp turns left and right as if it were mere child's play for him. Starscream would have been bothered by the closeness the spook chose, but with each cycle of cold water taken in pushed out the heated water onto his silver frame. Though some of those turns were taken so rapidly he momentarily felt queasy, but then the black open ocean faced him and the seeker for a moment felt terrified with the blackness in every direction.

The heat suddenly grew further away from him as the tentacles let Starscream go. He treads water for a moment, but was already sinking. He couldn't believe it. Shadow had just let him go. Furious, he looked up and aimed a seeker missile, but the beast was already gone. Only for that moment he was realizing trusting the beast was wrong did he feel that sturdy body beneath him as he had when he first fell into the icy waters. And as if reliving the moment, he brought arms around the beast's chest and squeezed tightly, feeling the force of the water suddenly push against him.

They were moving rapidly now with the fluid motions of the spook's entire streamlined body. Starscream only hung on to dear life, but felt the lower half of his body at the mercy of the flowing water around them. He didn't realize he was slowing the creature down until a tentacle extended out and pinned his hips to the base of Shadow's tail.

The seeker grimaced his facial features. His frozen body was trying to move with the wave like motion, but he wouldn't allow it, it didn't feel natural.

"_Relax" _he heard the gurgle of Shadow's voice command. The seeker tried to follow orders and felt his spine curving as the spook's did. Starscream clenched at the beast's chest at first with pained claws, but then the motion didn't feel so bad. If anything it made his spark pulse a little faster and his interface panel heat up. Swimming began to feel as natural as flying, and while that alone was enough to turn him on, he was pressed against this monster. If only he had been underneath where those fluid motions could have another purpose.

But those thoughts were cast aside as light began to fill his optics and the sea around them grew to a dark blue and then into an empty clear blue. In a matter of seconds, they had breached the surface, and Starscream had never been happier to suddenly see the blue sky overhead, smiling down at him with the bright sun. Who cared if it wasn't Cybertron, the space above was no different to him.

"Oh thank Primus. I never thought I'd see daylight again!" the seeker sighed happily, lying across Shadow for a moment as he relished the feeling of the sun's rays beating against his back. He didn't bother to care that the Spook was simply treading water while he looked overhead before closing his optics and reverting to his frontal screen to see.

"Happy?" Shadow questioned, though with less of a realistic tone in his voice and one more monotonous. Though the spook didn't really need to ask. Every indication the seeker had suggested he was content. Even the heat around his tail was enough to give that away.

"You have no idea." There was relief in Starscream's voice, and he almost wanted to celebrate. In fact that idea seemed sufficient enough to act upon his instincts. He pulled himself forward a few feet to sit squarely on Shadow's shoulders before grabbing the beast by the horns, literally. He forced Shadow's head back and meets the spook with a readied and thankful kiss.

But Shadow fought back and rolled, forcing Starscream underwater and now clinging to the monster for dear life, forcing him to break the celebratory kiss. Only then did the spook roll back over with Starscream coughing and sputtering. "What was that for!"

"Shadow asks the same." The monotonous voice replied, a little bitter for the sudden motion of his head jerking back.

"Haven't you ever heard of a celebratory frag?" Starscream smiled mischievously, but he was only met with the sheen of the black frontal screen. Obviously that answer was no. "Come on, you're in freezing cold water. How can you overheat here?" the seeker threw sound logic that even Shadow couldn't argue; sure enough the beast didn't.

But Shadow didn't agree either. Instead he just kicked his feet to get momentum and continued that wave like pattern of swimming, though now without getting Starscream too far underwater. The seeker crossed his arms and simply pouted. The shoreline wasn't that far off, but the swim still seemed to last forever as they approached. Only after fifteen silent minutes did Shadow's lower half ease down and his long legs touch the gravel bottom.

"Well thanks for the ride." Starscream assumed as the beast remained unmoving and he wormed his way off Shadow's shoulders, finding the water was nowhere near as freezing as it was before. It was almost pleasant now. Although the height difference was staggering here. Where Shadow was standing on the bottom with head and neck craning out of the water, Starscream couldn't get close to the bottom. Instead he frantically doggy paddled to no avail, realizing something still had a hold of him.

"Let go!" he barked as soon as he realized Shadow had the seeker by the waist. But he was met with defiance and actually pulled closer, losing what little ground he had made from his horrible swimming.

"Does Starscream want frag?" the monotonous voice was gone this time and tone in an honest way. Starscream's limbs halted all motion as he brought optics to look over the mech's face. Though there were no eyes to look to, there was still a soft smile over the spook's muzzle. Starscream wasn't entirely sure whether to take the question and run with it or run away from it. But decidedly, he let his hungry instincts get the better of his processes.

"Yes" he barely managed to reply as he brought his servos up to drag Shadow's muzzle over to his own face, once again igniting that flame he had earlier to celebrate. He wasn't sure what had changed the beast's mind, but the seeker didn't care. He knew now there were simply no excuses and maybe nothing would be held back.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	6. Part 6

_AN:Thanks for the feedback, and I hope you enjoy this part. I actually took the time to fix errors. I know I should do it more often, but laziness is never fun to deal with._

* * *

Barely a few seconds into their ignited lust, did Shadow move his claws over Starscream's body, mapping each and every gentle and effeminate curve. In place of his hands were the tentacles wrapped around the seeker's slim waist, but even the ends were free to explore, though they ventured further south and teased at the heated panel.

"Eager are we?" Starscream inquired through a break, though it only lasted for a second as the two were now more inclined to lock lips longer than anything else. Inwardly, the seeker was likely just as ready and once he felt a tentacle brush over his interface panel did it shift and move. The water around his spike was cool, but not enough to turn him down a notch. He couldn't fathom how this was all going to work, but surely spook have something in mind; or be ready for improvisation.

"Unlock port." Shadow practically begged and it almost made Starscream groan in the pleasure of begging. He wanted more of it or that aggression the spook was famed for. He didn't want to walk away knowing he was the first to frag this monster and find out it was a horrible experience.

"I didn't hear you, try again." Starscream teased, feeling immediately a tentacle snake around his spike. It constricted lightly then released before repeating the pattern.

"Please?" it was less of a beg and now more of a question. That certainly wouldn't do in the seeker's mind and he only waited with a mischievous smile. The spook got the hint very quickly and tightened the tentacle around Starscream's spike. There was a quick choking sound before the pressure was released; begging was a bad idea.

"I get it." Starscream sighed, though that aggression was admirable and he wanted more; just not in the same way. Shadow only smiled and licked at the seeker's neck in apology, and it was accepted very quickly. He complied with the beast's wishes and as if Shadow knew, the wandering tentacle searched out its new target and gently slithered in.

Starscream gasped out and his servos clung to Shadow's chest while the spook licked and nipped at the seeker's neck cabling. Starscream let one claw venture down and reach for the monster's own fiery panel, finding it was still locked and sealed; at least until it felt the curious touch. Starscream took the new heated spike in his servos and caressed it; feeling every curve and inch it had to offer.

He didn't realize he was a hot mess and moaning at every single bite Shadow planted and at every single motion of his tentacles. The seeker honestly didn't think he would last much longer and with only a single jerk of his hips did Shadow move the feelers away. The spook barely wasted any time to pull Starscream's waist closer, forcing the silver Cybertronian to straddle his pelvis as Shadow was guided slowly in. Without a word, the spook leaned back and submerged himself underwater, letting Starscream ride the creature's belly.

A bit confused by the experience, Starscream barely noticed Shadow had completely pushed his spike. But that pelvis began to move as if the beast was swimming and suddenly, Starscream remembered what was going on. New sounds escaped his voice box, sounds he hadn't made since Megatron was a gracious lover. That didn't matter now as he already felt his overload setting in at the pace Shadow had chosen.

"Frag, Shadow, let me last longer!" he moaned out in the most nonthreatening curse he could muster. Even underwater the spook heard him and slowed his thrusts. But Starscream didn't like where he was. With Shadow below him, and his waist underwater, the rest of him was alone and exposed. He reached down and grabbed the beast's chest to pull him up, only to be met with a confused look.

"Let's finish this where we can both touch the shallows." Starscream suggested though he refused to let go and give up what was currently filling him so nicely. The spook only followed orders and pushed a foot into the gravel below, propelling them both forward until Starscream's posterior met with the small rocks, but he didn't care.

The spook was back to his previous motions, quickly setting a more natural pace with gravity now on his side. Starscream's claws dug deep into the back plating of the beast and it only encouraged him to quicken his pace, becoming a bit sloppier. But Starscream didn't care. It was just rough enough for him to handle and with each second passed, he felt the waves of heat and excitement eventually too much. His overload came first and was shortly followed by Shadow.

Starscream revealed in the thought of being filled with the new warmth and couldn't help but lay back with an exhausted smile over his face. He brought curious red optics to Shadow, who panted heavily.

"Was that…" he panted a few times "overload?" the spook inquired innocently. Starscream wanted to laugh, but he was simply to sleepy.

"No that was astounding." Starscream admitted as he savored the cool water lapping over his body and the warm sun beating down over his helm. He really didn't stay awake that much longer and only left Shadow very confused, but not the least bit tired.

* * *

The spook was left hanging as Starscream's optics slowly faded. Though by his sensors, the seeker hadn't died, but simply fell into recharge. He wasn't aware Starscream was so tired, but Shadow concluded it was because of the nap he had after overheating earlier.

He took some time while Starscream slept to swim aimlessly along the coastline, cooling his over worked spark in a matter of seconds, but he still circled the frigid waters with heavy thoughts in mind. He wasn't one to do something that didn't require thought afterwards and he couldn't help but suddenly feel very weird about what he did.

He climbed out on a rock and relaxed, sitting like a lion overlooking his kingdom. His thoughts, however weren't on the ocean and it's rippling sapphire waves. Instead he began a delicate process of contacting someone he always knew he could talk to. Someone he hadn't actually seen in thousands of years, but could contact in a spark beat.

"_S-one calling S-two."_ He thought the link more like a radio frequency than an actual thought.

"_S-two. Make it quick, papa is talking."_ Of course there would be a response with the frequencies. Even the radio chatter couldn't be picked up by the smartest intelligence officer. No one ever out spied a spook. No Cybertronian at least.

"_Understood. I'm conflicted."_ Shadow paused, waiting for the small acknowledgement. There was barely a delay and his processes continued. _"I may have made a mistake."_

"_What this time? Not another Whaling vessel?"_ though the thoughts were without voice, he still could detect a tone of disgust.

"_Negative, an intimate encounter…..Very…intimate."_ Shadow felt a bit more disgusted now that he thought about it. He knew S-two wouldn't approve. But the long silence from the other end was becoming maddening and the spook didn't know if that was a good thing or bad.

Finally a _"Who with?"_ was messaged back.

"_You're former SIC." _

Again there was an unbearably long pause on the other end. Occasionally there would be the hints of a wavelength sent back, which translated into a shocked face or an action that indicated S-two had no words. It was too much for Shadow.

"_It was instinct, I couldn't help it."_ He responded back to the silence. He shifted finally on the rock and dove into the water as a plane was passing by. He was only lucky he had remembered to hide Starscream from sky view before going off alone.

"_Interfacing is instinct, you should know this."_ The response came back despite the thick sheet of water separating their connection. Though Shadow dared not travel too deep.

"_Do you think Megatron knows?"_

"_Subconsciously, yes. He's been acting pissy since yesterday." _The reply came back and nearly startled his contact. It made him wonder if something was wrong.

"_When is he not?"_

"_Good point. Got to go." _The message ended suddenly and the wave length connection seemed to just evaporate. Though it was only the sense of knowing that once again Shadow was alone and would likely be sending Starscream on his way very soon. That alone was an idea he both cherished and at the same time regretted.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	7. Part 7

_Thank you for the feedback, it means a lot to me_

* * *

Starscream woke suddenly when a plane passed overhead, suddenly reminding him he wasn't on Cybertron; reliving old memories of dealing with the young but ruthless Shadowblitz. Back then everything was different, and looking back the SIC did give a lot of guff to the Spook Officer. The things he did were outright cruel then, but in his mind, Shadow was a challenge to his position. What with him having been closer to Megatron than Orion Pax himself. It didn't bother him one bit that the officer was eventually stripped of his rank.

But with the recollection, Starscream now felt a pit of guilt well up his fuel tank. However even the hollow feeling slipped away when he realized he had been moved from the water's edge and hidden amongst a group of sharp grassy rocks. Once he sat up, the seeker came to the conclusion that he was alone and a different feeling swelled in his tank this time. Slight anger and complete disgust.

"Where did he go?" Starscream grumbled quietly, standing from the hiding spot and stepping out onto the gravel shoreline. He didn't see any evidence that Shadow was around and the anger just began to boil up inside him. He suddenly felt like he was nothing more than a meaningless frag; even though his intentions were similar.

But everything cleared up in Starscream's processors when something breached the water's crystal surface, and within a few seconds it proved to be nothing less than who he was looking for.

"Where did you go?" he inquired with hands behind his back, soon meeting the full height of the Rogue. Even with head angled down to mimic another intelligence officer, Shadow stood on two strong digit grade legs and towered over Starscream easily. The seeker couldn't help but marvel that even after thousands of years; little had changed in the monster's physique. And knowing this only solidified his intentions further.

"Cool off." Shadow answered once he had come to a stop, the monotonous voice returning. It was soon becoming clear that he had entered recharge. If there was one thing Starscream hated was the Spook's ability to remain in a zombie like state even when asleep. He honestly thought that was a better attribute for Seeker's, but now wasn't the time to get jealous.

"Well, then I hope you had a nice swim. Come with me." Starscream commanded, knowing the brute would follow, and he was right. The seeker turned and started heading towards the far off tree line, knowing that there they would be completely concealed and only have to worry about passing by humans. "I want to ask you something that takes serious consideration, Shadow."

Of course the spook said nothing in return, just waited patiently for a response or continuation of whatever it was Starscream had to say. He'd have to make this quick. "Well Shadow, as you and I can both see, we are Rogue's. Outcasted by Megatron and seeking revenge." Starscream became a bit more elaborate with his hands than his actual words. The motion began to signal alarms to the spook's processors.

"So, I propose that you and I…well team up." Starscream paused only to turn around and brought a daring servo to hold Shadow's chin. Of course there wasn't much of a response, but there were preparations for aggressive actions. Starscream could feel the jaw clench and see Shadow's tail flick dangerously. He retracted his claws, becoming a bit distraught that this wasn't going to plan.

"Eh..well we could destroy Megatron and rule the Decepticons. You and me." Starscream turned, making the mistake every Cybertronian knows not to do, turning his back on the dreaded tail. "You could even take your position as Intelligence Officer if you so desired."

Starscream's only saving grace was his quick reflexes. The second he heard air being sliced did he dive off to the side, narrowly missing the serrated blade at the end of the spook's tail, now dripping with a dangerous ooze. The seeker panicked, seeing how fast the tables were turning on him. "Wait wait..I didn't mean it like that!"

But Shadow's alarm systems woke him up finally and now Starscream was going to receive the aggression he wanted earlier; albeit it came at the worst time. "Starscream suggest kill br-"

"NO. I did not suggest that!" he retracted his statement, immediately seeing where he went wrong. He felt, as he was met with angry red optics, that trying to take back what he said was a might too late. "Soundwave c-can stay where he is, whatever you like!"

"Digging a hole." Shadow snarled, taking a heavy step towards him and firmly planting himself. Really the confrontation wasn't necessary, but things just didn't seem to be adding up.

"S-s-sorry! Look. If all you want is to extinguish Megatron's spark, then by all means, I have no problem." Starscream whimpered, falling over his own feet as he backed away. Diffusing the situation was priority one now as Shadow, even after thousands of years out of his game, was deadly. Starscream was only fortunate that the beast seemed to have no intentions of hurting the seeker, and that's where he thought like a Bot; he was to merciful.

"Starscream shared more than fears today. Shadow happy with just that." The creature glared him down, keeping his gaze stern and undaunted by the continuous begging noises. "Shadow doesn't want Decepticons."

Starscream breathed a sigh of relief as Shadow backed away with his motions becoming calm, but now the seeker was out of yet another partner, and this time he didn't want to take no for an answer. He knew there was a way to convince the spook; it just mattered how he went about it.

"That's ok then!" Starscream called out as he clambered to his feet. He was still wise enough to keep his distance from the much larger mech. It would only take his carelessness to get him hurt again. "But Shadow, I…uh…I need you more than anything!" the seeker begged.

"For protection." Shadow accused, seeing right through the seeker in a micro cycle.

"No!" Starscream tried to defend. It was an outright lie now. The SIC had no intention to keep the beast around for anything other than a body guard and to get his claws dirty.

"Lying. Shadow knows Starscream lack a T-cog too."

Starscream's cycling hitched again. He wondered how the beast knew, but secretly maybe he didn't want to know. "True as that is Shadow, I want you around for the company."

"Then get other Cybertronian."

The seeker's mandible dropped. "But I…" he couldn't fight that defense. Instead he balled his servos tightly and cast a look to the ground, thinking of any last ditch efforts he had to keep this beast. There was of course making the foolish attempt to just outright attack and run for his life; that thought was quickly pushed aside. Starscream had to find a reason quickly. Shadow was already turning and walking away.

"There is no one else. I was thrown aside…just like you!" he played the sympathy card, keeping his acting skills up to par and trying to manipulate the beast back to his claws. A few hours ago that 'alone' card seemed to work.

"Then Starscream finally understands…" the spook looked back with a look the seeker couldn't quite decipher. It was sad, but frustrated and angry as well. "And so Starscream will get what he deserves."

"Get what I deserve? I was second in command to Megatron! Arachnid took that from me!" all bets were off now as the seeker was ready to go into an outright pity party. But Shadow didn't bite. Instead he turned around fully, facing Starscream with that stern look again and lips drawn thin.

"And Shadow was Intelligence Officer. Starscream took that." Shadow now shook his head for a moment before crossing his arms. "Life is a bitch."

Again, Starscream wasn't all too sure how to receive that message. Though his immediate reaction was to growl and prepare to attack. Even with the gesture of a rocket thrown at him, the rogue didn't budge and only scoffed. "Shadow not surprised you attack. Shadow knew what you wanted." He said after giving the seeker an impatient look. "Shoot already."

"Oh, I intend to." Starscream, once again angry with his deal going sour, flexed two claws on his servo, firing the missile at point blank. The rocket hit square, but its explosion blew the tiny seeker back a few feet. Only a few scratches from the gravel, but nothing serious. The more important victory was the cloud of smoke that shrouded where Shadow was standing, and once it cleared he found the beast had been completely obliterated.

"It's a shame, Shadowblitz. You could have been a most loyal watch dog." Starscream smirked bitterly as he let out a low chuckle. He turned to wash his hands of the entire place, but something grabbed into his back and dug sharp needles through the metal exterior. Starscream didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Starscream forgets." The voice was right behind his audio receptors and within a spark beat a black face appeared close to his profile with a red eye glaring him down. "I am a spook."

Complete sentences aside, Shadow easily brought Starscream from the ground and threw him forward. Not severely injured, the seeker rolled to his feet and took off running for the tree line. It wouldn't save him, but if he could slow the creature down, then that was enough.

Shadow prepared to give chase. He dug his heels into the gravel and sprinted forward after the seeker. But so focused on his target, a sudden blast of energy hit his profile squarely, knocking the beast off balance and leaving him to writhe from the destroyed frontal screen and much of his left eye.

Then a foot pinned his neck to the ground and Shadow's good eye followed up the silver armored leg, soon meeting the wrong end of a blaster and the ever horrid face of Megatron.

"Hello, son." Megatron greeted with a mischievous laugh, soon firing another blast of energy to the spook's chest and bringing the beast down once and for all. "Soundwave. Have the Eradicons bring this Rogue filth to the Nemisis. I wish for him to live his last moments as a prisoner."

- — - — - — - — -

"Optimus, I'm receiving message from….Ugh…what does he want now?" Ratchet hissed as he overlooked the various computer displays in the Autobot mountain base.

"Again?" Bulkhead commented as he was trying to enjoy watching his human companion kick Jack's butt in their favorite racing game. He only pulled away and overlooked whatever message it was while their leader, Optimus Prime casually made his way over as well. "its contents say?"

"It says: 'Have vital information to a past threat. Bring Medical Kit." Ratchet read aloud, once again holding a disgusted tone. "How many times does this kid get hurt!" he scorned before feeling a firm hand over his shoulder.

"Starscream's information has proven valuable in the past. We should only assume he finds out the hard way." Prime tried to reason, though inwardly he was ready to burst into laughter from the seeker's blunders.

"Whatever you say." Bulkhead responded, already knowing to head over to the ground bridge. The mechanism came to life only when Ratchet had punched in the coordinates provided and pulled a large lever nearby. Only then did he join the green brute, grabbing a well placed medical kit along the way through the green portal.

Of coursed when they arrived, they were once again in a dark forest; immediately facing the injured Con who appeared to have no wounds, but was still propping himself against a rock formation. Bulkhead didn't even try to look around to see if the coast was clear. He simply stepped out with Ratchet and groaned.

"Alright. What is it now? Insecticon swarm? Another Iacon artifact? Or maybe Megatron has another secret weapon we should know about?" Ratchet teased, barely taking the time to find out what exactly the information was before trying to fix the Con. He quickly looked over Starscream's frail hull and discovered an Energon leak from behind his wings. Upon further examination his optics widened as he saw the multiple claw marks.

"Actually it's about Shadowblitz." Starscream simply stated. Both Autobot's exchanged looks for a moment, both realizing the war was getting worse by the minute. "I last encountered him just a few clicks that way."

They didn't need any more information. The pure mention of the spook on the loose was enough for them to quickly patch up Starscream and hightail it back to base. Even there they didn't feel safe from the boogeyman.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	8. Part 8

_Alright guys, this is it. The last Part…just not a happy ending for now_

* * *

Within a dark and dank hold; Shadow became conscious, groaning lightly as he became aware his feet weren't touching the ground. He felt restraints around his wrists and his arms wrenched upward. He knew immediately he was a prisoner, but he wasn't entirely sure where.

He forced himself to open his one good optic. His vision was fuzzy at first but things came into focus and the optic adjusted to the dim lighting. Before him he saw two figures. One he recognized as Megatron. The spook's knee jerk reaction was to struggle and try to claw at the warlord with vicious back talons. But they were restrained and he only heard laughter rising at his feeble attempts.

"Sleep well, assassin?" Megatron goaded the beast. Shadow brought a cold optic to the fierce Decepticon leader, scowling at him as if his gaze would kill. "Why so upset? You're home now with your brethren. Only trouble is they don't want you here."

Shadow flashed his fangs, trying to whip his tail around too, but that was also restrained. He figured no less, but he couldn't help but try. He tilted his head to glare specifically at Megatron once again, but caught more details on the other figure. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Soundwave!" he coughed, partially overjoyed that he was able to see his sibling, even if may have been his last moment alive.

But his spark fell. The Decepticon Intelligence Officer didn't react. Megatron laughed once again, finding it more amusing to break the traitor's spirit then actually kill him.

"Are that naive to believe he would remembered you? Or have your memory banks been whipped between now and the last time you ever saw him." Megatron said. He took the spook's jaw in hand and dug his claws in; drawing out a light trickle of Energon as he did.

Shadow wasn't going to take this. He tore his head away, unable to look at Megatron or his brother. "You used me!" he snarled in disbelief. All this time he had been talking to his younger brother, thinking that maybe his memory had come back. If what Megatron had said was true, then Soundwave did this to find the elusive Rogue.

"Why would you want to find me?"

"Better to know where the enemy is. The moment Soundwave detected your life signal I had him contact you and keep tabs." Megatron explained, knowing well if he didn't explain his elaborate plan then it would go unheard otherwise. "Once we arrived at Earth we tried to pinpoint your signal."

"But I was underwater and you couldn't find it until just now."

"You are smart, but certainly not smart enough to outwit your own brother!" Megatron bragged. He broke into a fit of laughter as he was more elated he caught the Rogue leader and now could do what he pleased.

"Only because I trained him!" Shadow snarled, turning his head back toward Soundwave and glaring him down. Again the officer didn't react.

"And who knew that your family would be your only downfall." Megatron wanted to cherish this moment forever. He enjoyed the emotional pain being inflicted on his once prestigious officer. "There is only one other thing you cherished more. And I want to see the look in your optic before you are forever blind!" Megatron bellowed.

He gestured to section of wall which opened promptly. Shadow could only see a silhouette at first, but the voice that followed was all he needed.

"You summoned me, my lord?" It was Knockout. He barely took three steps into the room before he locked optics with an old friend. "No" the medic gasped.

"I-I-I thought you were dead?" Shadow voiced, incredulous to the being he saw before him. Knockout took a step back, trying to believe what was before him.

But Knockout didn't respond. His mandible was held open, stupefied. Once he had come to grips with what he was seeing, he stopped his backward motion and moved forward, past Soundwave, and past Megatron. Once he was a mere few feet away from the beast he stopped.

"What are your plans for him, my lord?" Knockout responded calmly. He ripped his optics away from the spook and turned to face his master. Shadow lowered his head in defeat, knowing he would die now.

"I had plans of ripping his spark from his frame. But I know you two have a…_history_" he glared down Shadow to entice the creature to fight his captors. But Shadow's spirit was broken and Megatron grinned deviously. "But I suppose you could have that honor."

Knockout froze. His processors focused on this heavy decision to determine the life or death of a hated enemy to both Decepticon and Autobot. He turned, weighing the decision, and his optics caught a somber gaze from the spook. He closed that distance between him and the beast, taking the strong jaw in servo carefully. Turning Shadow's helm to have his last optic look only at him, Knockout sighed heavily.

"Let this be the last thing you see. Ingrain it into your processors." Knockout coaxed. Shadow did as he was ordered, scanning every new dent and scratch that was delicately hidden from normal vision. Liquid started to well up when the spook looked Knockout directly in the optics. Then when he finished, he closed his optic and waited for the medic to terminate him.

Knockout raised his servo, the appendage transforming into a drill. It's piercing whirring echoed through the room. With one final burst of confidence, the medic drove the drill into the side of Shadow's face, drilling in just far enough to eliminate his last functioning optic.

Of course Shadow's vocals rose to a cry of agony, but Megatron was undaunted by the screech. His optics darkened as they looked to his medic. "You won't terminate him?" he spoke calmly, but it only masked how he really felt.

"I'm sorry my lord, but that's the one thing I can't do. Not him" Knockout begged, transforming his servo back and leaving the spook to himself. "Not after I just lost Breakdown."

"So you would betray me to protect him?" Megatron growled. He stood over Knockout as he tried to figure out the motives of his medical officer.

"No sir! But Shadow is more valuable alive then dead. With Breakdown gone, I need extra hands in the medical bay." Knockout felt his case to keep the spook alive was slowly falling apart. He had a real reason, but he didn't want to say it.

"Are you sure that's not the only reason you want him around?" Megatron saw right through Knockout. The medic's cycle hitched and it was all the warlord needed to confirm his question.

"Very well Knockout. I will be merciful to him for one last time. However, I require one more adjustment to him if he is intended to stay aboard my ship." Megatron's toothy grin returned and Knockout was bewildered. The leader only gave a single nod of his head and the Intelligence Officer finally came to life.

Soundwave moved forward and faced the black and white spook. He waited for a more specific order, and his patience paid off.

"Soundwave, remove his vocals." The warlord ordered.

The officer didn't need to be told twice. With no hesitation he found the vocal box at the base of Shadow's neck. Slipping wiry claws past all the cabling and fuel lines, he took hold of what he wanted. Once Soundwave had a good grip, he ripped his arm back and easily pulled out his older sibling's vocals.

Shadow made the motions of a screech, but was completely silent. It was surreal to all Decepticons there, but Megatron enjoyed the sight. "Well now. I think there is only thing left to take care of. But I'll let you handle the scythe, Knockout. Seeing as you are so invested on keeping this traitor." Megatron laughed. He took the vocal box he was presented and crushed it with ease in his servo.

"Enjoy his company. I will be keeping an eye on your pet." The warlord dismissed turning and leaving the room. Soundwave was quick to follow, which left Knockout standing mortified. He turned to look over his new 'pet' but didn't feel any better about his choice. With streaks of Energon flowing from both his darkened optics, the spook appeared to be crying.

But Shadow still knew what was in front of him. He could smell Knockout. He heard the footsteps begin and echo, but they moved away from him, behind. He didn't need to see to know what was happening now.

"I'm sorry, Shadow." Knockout breathed quietly as he took a fusion splicer in his servo. The tool, normally used as a torture weapon, was activated and made short work of slicing through the vertebrae that kept the deadly scythe intact.

Shadow didn't care now. He was already humiliated and defeated to a point of numbness. Instead he only sent a comlink request to Knockout, who promptly accepted.

"_Why didn't you just kill me?"_ the voice echoed in Knockout's processors. It was a voice of a broken spirit. He just began to wonder if he had indeed made the right decision, or if it only meant bearing the pain of knowing he destroyed another Cybertronian without removing the spark.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading, and for those who've left reviews, I can't tell you how much I appreciate the feedback. _

_But fear not, this isn't the end. With the end of this story will come another, so just hang tight and I will try to get the new story and more chapters for "Fight After Fight." _

_Until then, take care and keep strong!_


End file.
